The Melissa McKay Experience
by charming writer
Summary: The Atlantis team experience something new about a certain Dr Rodney McKay courtesy of their newest team member Melissa Hale. Set after season 4 episode 3 "Doppelganger".


**The Melissa / McKay Experience **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the characters from Stargate Atlantis as they belong to MGM Television, Brad Wright & RC Cooper but I do own Melissa Hale from Aaron Spellings Charmed who is my own creation.**

**Authors Note:**** This's my first Stargate Atlantis / Charmed, one shot crossover fanfiction based on the idea from a couple of pictures I done where my character Melissa joins the expedition early season 4 & season 3 of my Charmed fanfiction series after she, Piper & Paige vanquish the Source when she feels like the 3 of them are not a team anymore & so quits the P03 leaving them & San Francisco before arriving in the Pegasus Galaxy a couple months later. The team don't know Mel's a witch yet. **

**Extra Note: **** The Atlantis team experience something new about a certain Dr Rodney McKay courtesy of their newest team member Melissa Hale. Set after "Doppelganger" **

Dr Rodney McKay walked down the halls of Atlantis late one night holding his work station tablet when he stopped suddenly overhearing someone playing in the recreational room on the upright abandoned piano situated there which hadn't been used for in months.

Stopping by wondering who could be in the room this time of night the brown haired Canadian scientist saw Atlantis's newest female member Melissa Hale still in her clothes, playing what he thought was Rachmaninoff's 3rd piano concerto & a coffee mug perched up on top nearby her.

Seeing the 5ft 6 inch brown haired woman expertly move her hands over the keys with her eyes slightly closed Rodney thought Melissa obviously played many years & was very good at it considering how hard the piece she was playing was.

Finishing of Melissa lifted her head up the lone applause of the person standing opposite her congratulating on her recent accomplishment saying. "Bravo."

"Dr McKay hey" The woman standing up said. "What're you doing up this late?"

"Just finishing, the nightly check up on the Stargate. What about you?" He asked Melissa.

Sipping a bit of her coffee she answered. "Couldn't sleep so I came down & got some coffee from the mess hall then thought I'd play on this for a bit which helps me do that sometimes & is away from other people in the city so I don't disturb them either."

"You know caffeine keeps you awake & not helps you sleep right?" Rodney stated.

"Yes Dr McKay I know the effects of coffee thank you very much. I did used to work in an emergency hospital you know. But then I don't know why an astrophysicist who drinks that religiously themselves, & gets grumpy when there's none left is telling me all this. I know a caffeine freak when I see one."

Dr McKay turned away grunting not liking the fact Mel had cottoned onto that fact quickly despite not really knowing him.

Changing the subject the ex-charmed one commented. "So how comes, nobody plays on this then Rodney?"

"Well there's not a lot of musician's in Atlantis who can play Rachmaninoff's 3rd piano concerto so it just stays covered up most of the time."

Melissa smiled at the acknowledgement of another player in her mist. "I didn't know you played McKay?"

McKay smiled back slightly announcing. "I don't really. I used to when I was younger but not now."

Mel tilted her head a little in wonderment asking. "Why' not?"

The 37 year old man lowered his head a tad sighing. "Because it reminds me of when my parents argued constantly which's why I took up piano learning 'cause it helped me deal with that & gave me order 'n' purpose."

"I know what you mean Rodney." Melissa said starting to do the main theme tune to the 1970 film "Love Story" "Playing's like a way of escaping everything for minute & just been in the moment where all you feels the music plus the fact there's not much else here to do on Atlantis so."

"I never really felt the music just played the tunes technically brilliantly which my piano teacher told me I did who said I should quit while I was ahead so I did & went into science instead."

"Well that's not a nice thing to have said to a child is it? No wonder you quit." The ex- half white-lighter relayed.

"It was no biggy." McKay surmised. "I like science more anyway so."

"I suppose yes. I mean I learned music in school & played in a band once a week at the nightclub my cousin Piper owns which was great & kept up with that despite been Entertainment Manager also." "It depends on your mood & talent I guess."

"Well your very good I must say. Rachmaninoff's 3rd concerto's a hard piece to play getting all the chords right & keeping up with the pace." Rodney professed.

Stopping half way through "Love Story" Melissa turned right at him smiling. "Ah thanks Rodney. That's just one of my very many endearing talents portrayed."

"Along with your violin, guitars & vast array of books you have in your quarters. Not many people can play those to or be medically & historically knowledgeable, ballroom dance & fix things also." Rodney strutted. "Although I was quite the actor myself when, I was younger won an award for it, & would've made a career outta it probably if I weren't in science."

Mel rolled her eyes smiling at McKay's boasting comment which she heard he did a lot of from Colonel Sheppard in the mess hall one day.

"So what do you think of Atlantis then Melissa?" Rodney asked sitting down beside her.

Drinking more coffee before placing that back up top on the piano the 33 year old woman explained. "Pretty amazing really an actual city built by ancient civilization made to float on water & travel in space quite the feet of engineering."

"It was when we first discovered it yes." McKay added before saying something else. "So you must miss back home then?"

His new friend nodded opposite. "Of course I do naturally I was born & raised there like Major Lorne was. Atlantis is certainly different to San Francisco a lot smaller but I'm getting used to it & all the weird & wacky things that go on around here."

"It's not all strange here you know." Rodney said. "Today was a good day."

"Except when you & Colonel Sheppard almost died after being attacked by some alien crystal like entity which already killed one poor woman yesterday god rest her soul." Mel summoned.

Dr McKay hanged his head down solemnly nodding remembering what happened to Dr Kate Height Meyer.

"Well at least Sheppard & me got, outta it thanks to whatever mystery person helped us both out in the dream."

Melissa stayed silent not letting Rodney know who the mystery person he was talking about was. "Perhaps you had a Guardian Angel Rodney."

"Oh please they don't exist." The man spited. "You win things by luck. That's my belief though I'm not trying to be prejudiced against anyone who does believe in them or anything." Rodney preached.

His companion opposite shrugged her shoulders stating. "Well everyone's entitled to their own opinions."

Changing the subject Mel sported. "You should play with me sometime you know McKay when you've got time free. We can duet together or go differently."

"Are you crazy? I haven't done that in like forever." McKay answered with a horrified expression.

"Yeah so" The emerald eyed girl shrugged digesting again. "It's just like riding a horse or going out on a motorbike. If you fall of that you get right back up on it again."

"Easy for you to say" He said.

"Hey you survived being half eaten by a whale & came outta it okay." Mel lamented. "What more are you afraid of McKay? Unless you don't think you could keep up with me, that is?"

Pointing straight at her Rodney defended. "Excuse me I'll have you know I can."

"Then what do you say Rodney?" Mel argued staring straight at him.

Colonel Samantha Carter walked down the corridors of Atlantis a couple of days later after a trade meeting with a new race of people they'd met recently on a nearby planet when she stopped suddenly overhearing music been played on in the distance which wasn't coming from the city's central radio & went off to explore that curiously.

She saw a crowd of people standing inside the recreation room watching Atlantis's newest female resident & Dr McKay playing a classical piece on the piano & violin entitled "Fairytale" by Tong Hua which none of them knew what it was called exactly.

Sam blinked double taking herself for a few seconds seeing it was actually McKay playing on the piano which surprised her slightly although she knew he used to do that when he was younger from him telling her about it that one time in the infirmary at Stargate Command. The exhibition commander smiled showing new appreciation for the Canadian scientist in doing something other than science for once which Rodney didn't see obviously 'cause he, was concentrating on what he was doing.

Stepping forward to Ronan, Teyla & John Colonel Carter overheard the short brown haired man say. "I didn't know McKay played."

"Yeah that's certainly a new one of me mate." Ronan counter spoke.

Turning round John saw Sam & nodded. "Oh hello Colonel did you know Rodney played piano?"

"When, he was younger yes. Although as you say Ronan him, doing that now's certainly a new one on us as McKay told me he'd never do so again after his science teacher said not to."

"Perhaps what happened to John & him a few days ago changed his mind on that." Teyla commented. "& Melissa's an exceptionally good player to I might add."

"Oh definitely yes" Samantha nodded agreeing.

"Well she certainly must've done a number on him to actually get Rodney to play." Lt Colonel Sheppard stated.

"I wonder what exactly." Ronan snickered.

Veering right slightly Teyla & Colonel Carter looked disapprovingly at the 2 men shaking their heads at the notion with the Athosian woman saying "Oh come on guys please really?"

John shrugging his shoulders replied. "What like you two weren't thinking the same thing?"

"No we weren't actually." Carter demised.

Finishing off the duo looked up to the rapturous applause of the oncoming crowd standing in front of them.

"Thank you everybody you were great." Melissa bowed announcing accepting the people's reaction to their music playing.

The crowd dissipated leaving Ronan, John, Teyla & Sam staying behind. John being the first one to speak patted Rodney on the arm relaying. "Nice moves there McKay"

The medium height man boosted. "Thank you Sheppard yes I have many talents I must say." To hide the growing embarrassment he felt then.

"Pity you don't use them when we need it." Ronan batted sarcastically making Rodney look at him quite angry like.

"Hey I'd very much like to hear you do that again sometime Rodney." Colonel Carter remarked. "It's different than having the radio on all the time."

"Oh no that was just a, on off thing." McKay proclaimed.

"He liked it really." Mel smiled relating.

"It was certainly good I must say." Sam harkened back.

"Really?" Rodney's eyes & ears picked up hearing her say that.

"Shows something you can, do that I can't." The blonde haired woman admitted.

Switching his mind off about that Rodney cemented. "Like I said it was a one off thing so."

"He'll do it again." Melissa smiled smarting not allowing McKay to continue what he said as she stared at him.

"Well let me know when you do & I'll push some of my schedule back if I can." Samantha said.

"Thank you, Colonel we will do yes." Melissa replied.

Going wide eyed the brown haired man remitted. "Oh no I."

"Stop whining Rodney." His partner commented. "You're doing it again. If you can do this then you can do anything." "Remember positive thinking."

"Err." Rodney sighed unable to not surrender to that as the party left the room.

The End


End file.
